Dreams Really DO come true
by VictorCookie-Krum
Summary: Dean and Sam are observing a Barn that is the nest of vampires. Dean goes in alone, to find Cas had set up a little camp in there. Dean's fantasies involving the fallen angel come to life as he comes to realize his raw feelings for the angel xxx


**My first sexy Dean/Cas fic. If you spot any errors, or think something needs altered, dont hesitate to say so ^-^ I hope you enjoy this steamy romance!**

Dean sat in the Impala, his breath fogging up the windows as the snow drifted outside. Sam grunted next to him, his seat leaned all the way back and his snoring was getting louder.

_Ughhh_…Dean thought, getting out of the car_. I can't stand it when he gets like this. So damned NOISY. _He slammed the door shut, panicking at first thinking he made a dent or scratched the paint of the car. After careful inspection, he was pleased and walked into the barn.

_Maybe I should call Cas for back up on this one_…Dean feels a familiar flutter in his chest. _No, shouldn't bother him just because I'm lonely._

They had been observing this barn for three days now; he could see why Sam was getting bored. Dean himself was getting restless too. There's nothing to do. He can't use his phone much for fear of being traced, he can't watch his favorite TV show, Dr. Sexy M.D., and he certainly cannot have any women for "company", considering he's been living out of his car for a while now.

He creaks the barn door open, a small pile of snow drifting off the roof, blowing in his face. "Sonofabitch!" Dean shouts as he dusts the snow off his head and shoulders. Inside the barn there is a single light bulb hanging low in the middle of the open room, dim light casting shadows in every corner. Some deer carcasses strewn around on the dirt floor half frozen, along with bags of hospital blood, drained. It's obvious that the vampires have been here, noticing the signs of feeding.

"Damn", Dean sighs out loud and begins talking to himself, "What do I do now? It's obvious they aren't here anymore. Should I go wake up Sam?"

A shuffle from the rafters catches his attention. "Hello?" Dean shouts, readying the Colt for anything that could jump out of the shadows.

"Hello Dean." Castiel's raspy voice sounds in Dean's ear.

Dean jumps forward from surprise, "Holy Shit Cas! You scared me!"

"I am sorry for surprising you. There is something I must to show you, Dean." Cas turns abruptly to walk away and Dean, utterly confused, follows. Up a ladder they go, Dean following Castiel, watching as his glorious ass moved while he climbed, and his wings press against the broad back of the trench coat.

No, stop it, Dean tells himself as he starts to feel a tingling in his pants. You are NOT gay. Especially for some no good angel, no matter how handsome he is!

"What are you mumbling about Dean?" Cas asks, turning to look down at him.

"N-nothing. Keep climbing feather-brain." Dean feels a slight flush in his cheeks as he begins to climb once more.

They reach the rafters, Dean noticing for the first time that there is a small hayloft up there. Cas has a small cot in the corner, a stack of books, topped with a trashy looking lamp with no shade. A shabby blanket lays across the cot, and a stained pillow lays at the top. A small tissue box sits next to the bed.

"Have you been living here?" Dean asks, looking around in amazement that an Angel of the Lord (as Cas likes to say) could live in such a dingy abode.

"Yes." Cas says, walking over and sitting down on the cot. He gestures to his coat, "Do you mind?"

Dean stutters "N-no….go, go ahead."

Cas peels his coat off over his wings, puffing them up and stretching them out, his wingspan never ceases to amaze Dean. He feels the bulge in his pants harden. He looks away quickly. _No. Stop thinking about him that way. An Angel and a Human could never be anyways. And besides, he's not into men._

"Sit, Dean." Cas asks, motioning beside him. "I noticed you looked flustered. You are only human, humans need breaks. How about a massage?" He pops his fingers and Dean stiffens.

"Uh…sure…" Dean turns, his back towards Cas. He places his hands on Dean's shoulders and begins to rub, the tightness of the muscle relaxing under his hands.

"You are so tense Dean. I learned to massage when I first came down from heaven, Gabriel was really tense also and required them quite often." A throb of jealousy floods through Dean, that these angelic hands touched someone else, another Angel for one thing!

"Uh, yeah I've been working a lot," _and also holding back hormones_, Dean mumbles to himself.

"Here, lay down. It will be easier to massage you if you are lying flat."

Dean lies down on his stomach, the bulge in his pants pressing on the cot now, harder to get caught this way. Cas sits next to him, his feathers gently brushing against Deans arms as he rubs. Cas goes a bit too low, rubbing his lower back, deliciously close to Dean's ass. A throb goes through his entire body, he wants Castiel. He wants him bad.

Dean sits back up and turns around, "Your turn Cas. Pull off your shirt so I can get to your back easier." Cas complies, pulling his shirt off over his feathers. Seeing the beautiful angel do this makes Dean's mouth water with anticipation.

He lays down where Dean previously was, his back muscular, and his wings spread out across the cot, onto the floor. Dean starts at the base of Cas's wings, massaging where the feathers meld into human skin. Cas sighs in pleasure, surprised at his own reaction to the touch. "Dean, that feels very good."

Dean gets a little squirmy, hearing Castiels voice rusty and sexy, saying his name…ohhhh he can't help it, what he would do to that Angel, no matter if he is in fact attracted to any other male (which he isn't). The bulge in his pants is causing the restriction to be painfully tight now, he can barely hold back. He hasn't had good sex in a long time, and he is here with no one around to catch him.

Dean has dreamed of moments like this. He always wakes up shaking himself out of it, telling himself that he doesn't want Cas in that way. But he does…and he can't deny it. Sam is in the Impala sound asleep, he has the angel topless right in front of him.

Dean sits up and turns Cas over to face him.

"Dean.." Cas's plea is muffled by Dean's lips smashed against his. He can't stand it any longer. He HAS to have him, NOW.

Cas doesn't kiss back or pull away, his eyes open just staring at Dean in confusion, wondering what is going on.

"Cas." Dean sighs pulling back, "I have been meaning to tell you something."

Cas nods in reply, waiting for Dean to speak. "I have been thinking about you." Cas nods again, replying solemnly, "As I have of you." A slight flush crosses his cheeks.

Dean's eyes light up at the thought, he can't hold back his excitement. Cas frowns though, "I have peeked into your dreams while you've been sleeping, I know what you want of me. But I am an angel, we don't feel, can't feel, the way humans do."

Dean frowns and climbs off of Cas, sitting next to him on the cot. Cas sits up, placing his hand over Dean's and looking him in the face. "That does not mean I don't want to try."

He leans forward and kisses Dean's soft lips. Dean sighs, pulling the angel towards him. Wings wrap around him, hiding him away from the world. Cas fumbles with his human pants, trying to get them open. Laughing, Dean assists him, taking off his pants in the process as well.

They lay tangled together on the cot, lips pressed together, hands roaming each other's bodies for the first time. Touching Cas's chest is like heaven, the Angel's muscles are small, but noticeable. He rubs Cas's smooth abs, eventually grabbing onto his hips and pulling Cas on top of him.

Cas goes reluctantly at first, not sure what to do, he has never had human sex before. "Don't worry" Dean says, groaning from longing, "I'll show you what to do." Dean's hands stay on his hips, guiding Cas into a grind, his crotch rubbing against Dean's, only thin boxers separating them now.

Cas looks down at his lap, alarmed. Dean notices that Cas is getting an erection. "Dean…" He says, in a frightened tone.

Dean throbs at the idea that he is making Cas hard. He sits up, knocking his partner down on his back, making sure not to crush his beautiful wings. He then gets on top, kissing up Cas's stomach, up his chest, and to his lips. He slides his hand down his underwear, grabbing his hard cock. Cas jerks, arching his back.

Slipping off their underwear, Dean sits on Cas's lap, pressing their erections together. He leans down and whispers in his ear as he kisses the pale throat of the fallen angel "Do you really want it?"

Cas moans, a sound so guttural, so raw, Dean can barely keep himself from getting off. He slips a finger in his tight ass, gently pushing in and out. Cas winces at first, but when Dean uses the other hand to massage his hard member, he complies. Cas leans his head back in pleasure.

Dean pulls out his finger, hiking Cas's legs up and putting his dick at the entrance of his exposed ass. Cas looks up concerned, but smiles and nods for permission. Dean pushes in slowly, noticing that there isn't enough moisture, he spits on his hand, and coats his shaft before trying again. He pushes even slower, letting Cas get it inch by inch till it is all in. Dean never thought it would be so tight, so warm. It feels so much better than some sleazy girl at a bar. He doesn't think he will ever be able to enjoy sex with anyone else after this.

"Dean…it hurts" He can see the tears starting to brim in his deep blue eyes, and he pulls out a little, massaging Cas's cock once more. Dean can feel his muscles relax, so he starts thrusting slowly. Moaning, his wings spread out, the feathers fluffed out all over, trembling from tip to root.

"Like it?" Dean grunts, it's hard for him to speak at this moment. He has imagined for so long what it would feel like to be inside of Castiel, but now it's really happening.

Cas swallows and reaches up to Dean's arm, he holds on tight, digging his short nails into his muscle. Dean pushes in a little harder, watching Cas's face to make sure that he is not hurting. Cas arches his back and moans, his wings wrapping around Dean, pulling him down on Cas.

"Cas." Dean moans breathily, their chests inches apart, surrounded in the warm embrace of angel wings. He can feel Castiel's hard cock pressed against his stomach, throbbing, pleading to be touched. Shaking from pleasure, Dean pushes inside Cas very slowly, as far in as he can go. The angel tilts his head back and grunts. Dean then takes Cas's member into his hand, and begins to thrust, moving his hand up and down in rhythm with the thrusts.

Seeing his beautiful angel in such complete pleasure is too much for him. He begins to thrust harder, pumping Castiel's dick harder.

Dean begins to grunt louder, "I'm…I'm going too….MPPHH." He pushes in as hard as he can, releasing his hot, sticky seed inside Cas. Cas grunts loudly, feeling Dean release inside him is too much, he then sprays all over himself, and Dean.

His wings go limp and fall back on the floor, Dean collapsing on top of him.

"Dean…" Cas says, looking up at the Hunter.

Dean notices the concern in his eyes, "What's wrong Castiel? Did you not like it?"

Cas looks a bit frightened now, both their bodies sticky with sweat and cum. "Could you um…" He trails off, looking embarrassed.

Dean kisses him on the forehead gently, "What is it?"

"Could we do that again?"


End file.
